Immortal Love
by SomberS
Summary: This story is going over the relationships of everyone, and is going to have a different format than normal, but mainly focusing on Yoshiki and Ayumi progression, T for later events


_A/N: This series is going to be a bit different, Chapters with PM - Chapter Name are the important bits, and chapters with BM - Chapter Name, are fluffy chapters, but you still may enjoy them, All rights go to the respectful owners._

Yoshiki held a large amount of anger as he breathed in the fumes of the cigarette in the bathroom. He thought of the gym teacher who mocked him in front of everyone, it pissed him off. The door could be heard opening, and heavy footsteps approached Yoshiki.

"What are you doing in here?! Smoking!" Tsubota yelled, "Are you trying to throw your life away you delinquent?! No wonder your parents threw you out! No one would want a child like you! You are nothing but an unwanted idiot; it's a mystery that anyone could stand having you as a child"

Yoshiki felt anger pent up inside of him. He wanted to return the hateful words, but he felt it would be more effective if he just punched him, and got the issue out of his way. His hand balled up into a fist, felling his heart beat with rage as an aneurism started to occur on the back of his hand. His nose started to cringe at the anger building up, he was about to telegraph a punch, when the sound of a door was being opened. Ayumi was peaking her head in through the door.

"Why, class rep, what are you doing here?" Tsubota asked.

"You're wanted in the Principals office" Ayumi answered.

"Thank you Shinozaki" Tsubota said as he turned back to Yoshiki, "Why can't you be more like Shinozaki here, a model student?" Then turning back to Ayumi, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask" He winked as he said so.

After Tsubota left, Ayumi approached Yoshiki cautiously, "That guy gives me the creeps" She said, but met by no answer by Yoshiki, "You were going to punch him weren't you…as much as I would like to do the same, I won't, because know that I shouldn't just give up on school, and the same goes for you, don't give up on school…promise you'll graduate?!" Yoshiki met her demands with a smile and a nod, "Ok, good, and stop smoking for goodness sakes" Yoshiki met this with a hoarse chuckle and throwing the cigarette in the toilet. Yoshiki smiled as Ayumi walked out, the first person to ever stand up for him outside Miki, he smiled to himself again as he left. He felt a small pressure in his chest, thinking about her action. Unbeknownst to him, it was the start of his love.

* * *

Yoshiki was up on the roof, where he spent his lunch away from people. He gazed out over the city, thinking about how the girl had saved him from the gym teacher a few days ago. The wind blew across the roof, blowing his hair out of his eyes and backwards, making his jacket flow backwards, and his clothes press firmly against him, he let his arms hang slightly over the rail.

He heard the door open and someone approach. Then a tug on his sleeve, he turned around to see Ayumi with Satoshi behind her. He turned entirely to face them.

"We noticed that you are always up here all alone, and wanted to know if…you would like to have lunch with us" Ayumi said, but with more of a stern face than a sincere. Yoshiki's expression lightened.

"Sure" He said, following his soon-to-be best friend, and his crush back to the lunchroom.

* * *

"Who'd you find Mochi?" Seiko said, while molesting Naomi.

"SEIKO!" Naomi said.

"Oh, come on Naomi, I'm the best one for now…" Seiko said, then lowering her voice to a whisper, "…but I know you wish your Mochi was the one doing this."

"This is Kishinuma," Ayumi introduced with bother hinting her voice. Yoshiki just slightly waved, noting the people at the table. A bubbly girl, with short brown hair that was done up at one point with some type of hair tie with two balls on the end, was very entranced in conversation with a guy with dark hair, glasses, and a sophisticated atmosphere, they both turned to look at him, "I'm Mayu Suzumoto," The girl proclaimed, "And this is Sakutaro Morishige," She gestured to her male companion. Yoshiki introduced himself and moved onto the next set, Naomi, Seiko, and Mochida, "If you're wondering, I'm Naomi Nakashima, the two perverts are Seiko" She said gesturing to Seiko, "And Satoshi Mochida," Satoshi looked at her when she referred to him as perverted, "I'm not a pervert, that's all Shinohara's business.", Seiko stepped in quick to keep a quarrel down, "Seiko knows that you just want all Naomi to yourself Mochi," she said in a scolding yet silly tone. "Top it Shinohara!" Satoshi yelled. Yoshiki left them to their devices, and turned to Ayumi, "It's like this every day" She said, then loudly spoke to Seiko, "Mochida's not a pervert, you should know a perv when you see one Seiko…" Seiko just laughed her rant off.


End file.
